Bicycles are well-known in the transportation arts, and have at least two wheels, a front wheel and a back wheel. The present invention relates to bicycles which are convertible into unicycles.
Unicycles, including foot pedals, handlebar, and a single wheel which is usually directly connected to the foot pedals, are also well-known in the transportation arts. A bicycle in the prior art generally has no utility as a unicycle, and a unicycle generally has no utility as a bicycle. It is therefore a problem in the prior art to provide increased utility for a bicycle or a unicycle.